


Sing Me To Sleep

by tillfeelsdouspart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillfeelsdouspart/pseuds/tillfeelsdouspart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in which Louis and Harry fall asleep together for the first time in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this because I am exhausted but I can't sleep. Excuse any spelling mistakes.  
> Title from "Asleep" by the Smiths.

It had taken a lot of convincing. There were always the pressing matters of "what if the paps see you?" and "what if the fans figure it out?" But after days and weeks of puppy dog eyes and crossing their fingers, Louis and Harry had finally persuaded management to let them spend a weekend together at their flat.

Being famous definitely has its pros and cons. Pros: millions of adoring fans, tons of money, and if you're lucky, you might find a significant other like Louis and Harry did. Cons: aforementioned fans sleeping on your front lawn, paparazzi tracking your every move, and never being able to see said significant other because it's 2013 and people  _still_ have not accepted the fact that boys can like boys.

After a long escapade involving an illiterate paparazzi that clearly did not understand plain English ("Come on, Harry, just  _one_ picture!") and at least 40 teenage girls practically banging down the front door, they were finally alone for the first time in months. They were curled up so close to each other on their bed that at a quick glance, someone could mistake them for one person. It was practically silent except for the faint drone of the forgotten television, and the  _inhale, exhale_ of their breathing mingling into one. The screaming of the prepubescent girls that always seemed to linger in Louis' ears finally faded away, and he nuzzled closer into Harry's neck, trying to get closer than they already were (which was kind of impossible).

They were planning on having sex that night, but they were both so incredibly exhausted from the previous ordeal, and with an unspoken agreement, they fell asleep, Louis nestled so far into Harry's side that he might as well had been on top of him.

* * *

"Louis."

A raspy voice floated through the darkness, partially drawing Louis' mind out of its sleepy haze.

" _Louis."_

Louis cracked one eye open to see Harry's moonlit face peering at him in the near darkness. "Yeah?" he whispered, blinking to try to see Harry better.

"I had a nightmare."

Louis' vision finally came into focus then, and he saw tears in his boyfriend's eyes, and almost as if it was an instinct, he pulled Harry into his arms, murmuring "Baby, baby, don't cry. I'm right here. Harry. I love you."

Harry hiccuped right in Louis' ear then, causing them both to laugh slightly, and they relaxed in each other's arms, Louis holding Harry like he was a little kid despite him being much taller.

"I th-thought I lost you, Lou." Harry choked out quietly.

"Why would you ever think that?" Louis responded just as quietly, feeling the sharp rise and fall of Harry's chest as he tried to calm down.

"That's what the d-dream was about. You left and there was n-nothing I could do..." Harry trailed off, another tear slipping down his cheek. Louis' heart wrenched at the sound of his broken voice.

"Harry. You couldn't lose me if you tried." he said, chuckling lightly. Harry's face still stayed buried in his chest. "Haz. Look at me." The younger boy looked at Louis, green eyes shining with more tears. "I love you, okay? You will never, ever lose me. I promise."

Harry smiled slightly up at him. "I love you, too. It's nice to sleep with you again."

"Really." Louis said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No! I mean, yes," Harry blushed. "But it's nice to have someone there when you wake up in the morning, if y'know what I mean." He sniffled a little, using the sleeve of his sweater as a tissue.

"I know exactly what you mean." Louis said, blushing a little as well. He was silent for a moment before he said, "Now, get some sleep, we have a lot planned for tomorrow," followed by a long, overdramatic wink.

Harry laughed. "Right. G'night, Lou."

"Night, Harry. I love you. A lot."

"I love you a lot too." 

All was silent again until Harry spoke uncertainly.

"Can you sing something?"

Louis opened his eyes again, looking at the ceiling. "Sure, babe. What song?"

"Any song. Ed Sheeran?"

Instantly, a song came into Louis' mind. He had been singing it nonstop since Harry left, and it was about time someone else heard him.

"Shock, horror, I'm down

Lost, you're not around

There's a lump in my chest

That sends cold through my head, and

My mind shuts sound out

I'm on autopilot,

And my tongue's gone silent,

Just switch it off and lay it down,

Lay it down next to me.

I don't know when I lost my mind,

Maybe when I made you mine..." [x](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/edsheeran/missyou.html)

And with that, they both fell asleep, dreaming of each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah! That was it, it's pretty short but what are you gonna do. Hope you liked it! xoxox
> 
> edit: 11/27/13: just rereading this and i noticed a few mistakes. and i fixed them. booyah.


End file.
